


Losing The Game

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [26]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2005-12-12
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: A game of touch...





	Losing The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 12/12/2005, with the author's note:  
> "...It's not AU-of-an-AU Justice Riders fic, I'm still working on that one. This is...yeah okay I don't even know what this is. I wrote it at two AM (without a beta, no less), gimmie a break."
> 
> Added to Ao3 (but backdated): 04/15/2018

It's a game they both play. Never spoken of or acknowledged, perhaps not even one they're consciously aware of playing, but they play anyway.

 

It has no name, or too many to count, or a name that's more the understanding of the rules than anything like a name.

 

It's a game of touch. How often or long before it means something. First to feel the shift loses.

 

Their bodies are the game boards and the pieces all in one. The key to success is knowing the playing field. Touch here and though it doesn't seem intimate to you it makes Booster's eyes dilate. Touch there and for no reason you can fathom Beetle's breath stutters a little.

 

Hand on the small of the back is tricky because it's instinctive, but whoever notices first takes an un-tallied penalty. Arm around the shoulders is a safer play.

 

There will never be a winner, because then the game would have to stop. Continuous rounds of losing mean it can go on.

 

Booster lost this round fifteen minutes ago following an innocent finger trailing over his shoulder, with one arm curling around Beetle's waist, a hand cupping the back of his neck, and a breathless, desperate kiss.

 

Beetle lost fourteen minutes ago when he moaned.


End file.
